


Dean's Story

by winvhesters



Series: The Ride [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters
Summary: Hey guys! Welcome to the new series! I know this first part is super short. I decided to rewrite at the last minute yesterday, but i’m liking were the story is headed so far. I’m thinking that at least the first two parts are flashbacks. The third might be as well. So part four might be were the story really starts, but these parts are vital for background. You can find me on tumblr @winvhesters! And remember, keep your hands and feet in at all times, and please enjoy The Ride.





	Dean's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the new series! I know this first part is super short. I decided to rewrite at the last minute yesterday, but i’m liking were the story is headed so far. I’m thinking that at least the first two parts are flashbacks. The third might be as well. So part four might be were the story really starts, but these parts are vital for background. You can find me on tumblr @winvhesters! And remember, keep your hands and feet in at all times, and please enjoy The Ride.

Dean Winchester was good at a lot of things. Fixing cars, a hobby he would use to his advantage when he needed some extra cash when babysitting wasn’t doing enough, creating various forms of content such as videos and making mixtapes. Throughout high school, it was a constant battle between wanting to be a kindergarten teacher, or being a mechanic.

A long talk with both of his parents during his senior year of high school lead him to the decision of becoming a teacher. It was also decided that he could still work on cars if he wanted some extra money in his pocket at his uncle Bobby’s junkyard. He’d find himself there quite a few times during his freshman and sophomore year of college. Junior and senior year were the years he got serious about babysitting and tutoring young children. Part of that being to get more experience with kids, but also as part of an internship his college required.

Senior year of college at Lawrence University for Dean Winchester was slowly coming to a close. This meant that it was time for Dean to decided which school he’d like to do his student teaching. Most of the people in his classes that were going down the same path had decided to do their teaching at various public schools across the state. Since he mostly tutored at public schools in his free time, he decided to take a road less traveled and do his teaching at the local private school.

Those were fun times and definitely solidified Dean’s love of children and especially teaching them. After graduation was when things began to go in a different direction for him. He had applied to several different schools, both public and private. None of them were hiring, so that left Dean without a job. He’d moved back home with his parents until he could get back on his feet. For about six months, Dean had picked up a couple jobs at his uncle’s junk yard. That just wasn’t doing the trick for him; he really just wanted to be teaching his own kindergarten class.

He kept trying to get jobs at schools, he’d even tried to get a job at some preschools at local churches. To no avail, be decided to try and get a job as a bartender so he could at least have somewhat of a steady job. Thanks to the pull he had with the owners of The Roadhouse, he finally got a good steady job. It didn’t pay much, but he got good tips. A couple of months working there, he’d finally been able to move back out of his parents house and get his own place in downtown Lawrence.

After a particularly busy night at the Roadhouse, a dark chocolate brown haired, baby blue eyed, scruffy faced man had waltzed in the restaurant/bar combination. This was the day Dean Winchester met Castiel Novak.


End file.
